Pure Love
by Darthnim
Summary: NSFW oneshot of the Ship Arkos from RWBY on Valentine's day.


Jaune squirms under the cashier's gaze as she judges his goods. "J-Just hurry up and scan them!" Jaune stammers under the lady's gaze as he averts his eyes.

"Hmph!" The cashier grunts and continues her scanning of products, and after a minute, much to Jaune's relief, finally finishes scanning everything. "That will be... $20.35."

Jaune quickly scans his card to pay and scrambles out of the store as fast as he can. Standing outside the front of the store Jaune looks into the bag, a blush slowly creeping up his face. Shutting the bag quickly, Jaune hustles over to his bike and heads back home.

Parking his bike in his garage, Jaune hurries into the house to prepare for Pyrrha's return from patrol. She had been gone the past three months from being drafted again into patrolling Vale.

"She's going to be here soon so I have to work fast." Jaune whispers to himself as he starts preparing Pyrrha's favorite dinner. After a couple of hours of cooking, cleaning, and romantic preparation, Jaune was done.

"Whew, guess it's-" Jaune said aloud when suddenly the he heard a low rumble from the garage. Jaune's eyes widen and he quickly grabs the pot of food and prepares two bowls to put on the small dining table in the living room. Jaune dimmed the lights, lit the tall candles, and took his seat across from where Pyrrha would sit just as Pyrrha entered.

Pyrrha gasped as she walked into their home, and stood stock still while looking at Jaune in his dance dress. "I- Jaune- You-" Pyrrha fumbles with her words in surprise. He simply gives her a warm smile and gestures to the seat in front of him. She smiles back and hurriedly takes her seat.

"You didn't think I'd forget it was Valentine's Day, did you?" Jaune grins at Pyrrha.

"T-To be honest Jaune I forgot the day I came back was Valentine's Day… I-I didn't get you anything… I'm sorry…" Pyrrha hangs her head in shame.

"I love you more than anything Pyr." And with that, Jaune leans over the table, grabs Pyrrha's chin and plants a firm, soft kiss on her lips. "Now, stop being such a wimp and actually look at what I've done for you!" Pyrrha grins at Jaune and looks down at her food.

"It- It's been so long…" Pyrrha looks down into the bowl and sees her favorite dish from her mother, who had passed away in the final war with Salem. Her hand instinctively touches her chest and the horrible scar that remains from that terrible day. Pyrrha shakes her head, ridding herself of the dark thoughts.

"Thank you Jaune, I truly don't think I'd be here today if it wasn't for everything you have done for me. I love you." Pyrrha says softly while looking into Jaune's eyes. He smiles at her.

"I love you too Pyr, now, let's eat!" They both laugh at Jaune's impatience and eat to their heart's content.

After talking, laughing, and eating their fill they finish their meal and clean up the delicious dinner. Turning to look at Pyrrha, Jaune grabs her hand and pulls her toward him and into a deep kiss, surprising her. After a moment of surprised struggle, Pyrrha melts into Jaune's arms kissing him for all she is worth. Pulling away from him, Pyrrha wipes some tears from her eyes whispering, "I missed you so much Jaune… Three whole months without seeing your face… I wondered if I'd ever see you again with all the remnants of Salem's forces about…"

Jaune laughs and hugs Pyrrha tighter "Insecure? You? No, the girlfriend of the High Commander of the forces of Remnant is not someone to be scared of shadows of Salem. You were the one who brought me to where I am. You taught me how to fight, I refuse to believe that you would be cut down while simply patrolling." Jaune smiles and kisses Pyrrha's forehead. "I missed you too Pyr, I'm so glad you're back."

Pyrrha smiles at Jaune and gently punches his shoulder, "You dork, upping your status so much. You're only the former High Commander, you retired at age 22!" Pyrrha kisses Jaune's cheek.

Jaune smirks, "You know you love it when I'm a dork." Gently gripping her hand, Jaune asks "Now, would you like to continue the day?" Pyrrha silently nods and follows Jaune into the bedroom.

The bed is lit up only by scented candles, and the top part of the master sized bed has two Arkos symbols hanging from each side. "J-Jaune…?" Pyrrha whispers and looks over to see Jaune's blushing face and him breathing slightly heavy. He then turns towards Pyrrha, stands in front of her, and falls to one knee. Looking up to her, Jaune opens up a small box containing a simple, silver ring with a small dust crystal embedded in the top.

Staring into Pyrrha's shocked face, Jaune asks the question. "Pyrrha, I love you more than any person I've ever met in my entire life. You have brought me from a lowly coward with no future to a man who has become the idol of hundreds of thousands of people. You are the reason I am who I am today, and I want you to continue to be by my side for the rest of my life. So, Pyrrha Nikos, will you become my wife and love me forever?" Jaune's heart locks in anxiousness as he finishes his question.

Without a moment's hesitation Pyrrha breaks into happy tears and barrels into Jaune tackling him from his kneeling position, kissing him all over. "You dummy! Of course I will! You. Didn't. Have. To. Do. All. This!" Pyrrha says in between kisses. She hugs him as tightly as she could and shoves her tear soaked face into his shoulder, whispering "I love you" over and over as Jaune gently rubs the back of her head.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to because you deserve it. You are the greatest person in my life, you deserve everything I give you and more." Jaune kisses her head and gently grabs her by her waist and slowly stands up from their spot on the ground. He stares into her eyes and his face slowly reddens and gestures towards the bed whispering with a shaky voice, "W-Well… I did set up the bedroom for more than just my proposal.. Only if you want to though…"

Pyrrha's face becomes crimson and squirms from the implication. "I-I.. I w-would like to try…" Jaune's face lights up.

"R-Really? Are you sure?" Jaune asks with disbelief.

Pyrrha smiles at Jaune's insecurity with her red face and replies, "Yes, love, I would like try to have… sex with you." and to prove her point Pyrrha unbinds her armor and clothes from her back allowing them to fall to the ground, revealing her round breasts under lingerie.

Grinning shyly, Jaune steps forward towards Pyrrha and lifts her up onto the bed. Pyrrha giggles as Jaune drops her onto the bed, and she tries to pull her pants down, but is stopped as Jaune slips his fingers down the front of her pants as he unzips them and pull them down. Pyrrha looks at Jaune as he gently runs his fingers down her legs causing her to shiver in delight. Sitting up, Pyrrha pins Jaune under her and runs her fingers up his shirt, feeling his warmth, slowly pulling the shirt off of him revealing his toned body forged from his years of fighting and training. She feels her panties start to get wet and quickly tries to undress Jaune in an attempt to hide her getting horny. Jaune smirks at her and grabs her hands to put the tips of her fingers underneath his underwear. Pyrrha takes the hint and pulls all of his lower garments down and off of him. Jaune immediately blushes and turns his head as his dick becomes free.

"Jaune, don't be embarrassed! I'm just happy to be able to this stuff with you. Here, you can take off my bra. Pyrrha also starts to blush as Jaune sits up and undoes her bra. She squeaks as he reaches his hands forward to grope her breasts from behind. "J-Jaune.. Thank you for today, and everything you've done for me…" Jaune responds by pulling himself up to Pyrrha's back, pushing his groin to her skin, and kissing her neck. Pyrrha moans in response and slightly grinds her ass against his cock, feeling it get bigger than it was. Jaune runs one of his hands down Pyrrha's front and down into her panties, gently rubbing her clit as he licks and nibbles her neck. Pyrrha moans loudly as her back arches slightly in pleasure. "J-Jaune… I-I'm so hot… P-Please stop teasing me…"

Jaune tilts his head, "Isn't foreplay really important though? I don't want you to hurt because we didn't properly prepare…" Jaune says quietly as he gently rubs Pyrrha's breast with his free hand.

"I-it is… I-I'm just so hot… You know I'm already really wet too…" Pyrrha squeezes her thigh around Jaune's hand as it rubs her clit and slightly fingers her vagina. "P-Please…. I can't take it anymore… I-I…. I want you inside me Jaune…" Pyrrha's voice fades into nothing as it shakes violently.

"Okay Pyrrha, We can get on with it." Jaune says and wraps his arms around Pyrrha's stomach and gives her a tight hug before scooting around her to stare into her eyes. He grabs her shoulders and pushes her into the bed and kisses her. He reaches over to pull out one of his newly bought condoms, but Pyrrha stops him and shakes her head.

"Not for our first time, I want this to be special for both of us, something we'll be able to remember always." Pyrrha looks into Jaune's eyes and smiles "Just… Go slowly at first ok? I don't know exactly how this is going to feel so just go slow, and stop if I say so. Ok?" Jaune nods softly, positions himself and his cock, takes a deep breath and slowly enters Pyrrha from missionary. Pyrrha grunts in pain and digs her fingernails into Jaune's bare back. "K-Keep going. It's going to hurt no matter what." Jaune nods kisses Pyrrha once again and slowly moves his hips forward. Pyrrha responds with her nails digging deeper into his back as blood slowly trickles out of Pyrrha's vagina. After slowly moving forward Jaune stops his forward movement after fully immersing his dick inside of Pyrrha.

"Alright I'm as far as I'm going to go. Should I move now?" Jaune asks concernedly as Pyrrha breathes heavily.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead and move. Just start slow, and I'll tell you when to speed up, ok?" Jaune nods in confirmation and slowly moves his hips. Pyrrha's grunts turn into moans as the feeling of pain fades away from Pyrrha like a distant memory. "Oh yeah… Jaune, faster please! Move faster harder!" Pyrrha moans loudly, prompting Jaune to pick up his pace. The bed slams against the wall as Jaune grunts in pleasure, leaning down to pin Pyrrha's arm above her head as he slams his hips into hers. "Jaune! I love you! Fuck me harder! I've never felt so good in my entire life!" Pyrrha shouts in pleasure.

"I love you too Pyr! I've wanted this for so long, I was just so scared you'd reject me." and with that Jaune grips Pyrrha's hands in his as he dominates Pyrrha's body, slamming his hips into hers, kissing Pyrrha all over as she shouts in bliss and pleasure. "P-Pyr, I-I'm going to cum! I-I need to pull out!" As he tries to disengage however, Pyrrha wraps her legs around Jaune's back.

"Oh no you don't!" Pyrrha shouts almost angrily as she flips Jaune under her and rides him, trying desperately to make them both cum and not have Jaune's cock come out of her fiery hot vagina. "Jaune, I-I want you to cum inside me. I want to experience this first time together with you with no barriers, okay? Pyrrha's voices stutters as she bobs up and down on Jaune's cock.

"Okay Pyrrha, I understand. I want to do that too. I love you, and I will raise our child to the best of my abilities." Jaune smiles at Pyrrha and flips her under him and ravages her insides as he fucks her intensely.

"I'm Cumming!" They both shout into the sky as Jaune fills Pyrrha's insides with hot cum, causing Pyrrha's body to convulse and arch as she cums multiple times. After a couple of minutes of cooling down and heavy breathing, Pyrrha and Jaune sit up and look at each other.

Pyrrha speaks first, "Jaune… I-I… Don't know what to say. Thank you, today is everything I have ever wanted. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if I hadn't met you. You have helped in more ways than you can ever imagine. I love you with all of my being."

Jaune smiled and kissed Pyrrha saying, " I'm the one grateful to YOU! Before I met you I was a bumbling idiot who didn't know how to hold a sword. Now look at me, and it's all because of your guidance and encouragement. Every time I look at you, I want to push you into the bed, hold and make love to you. I want to be able to spend every second of every single day with you, and just love you. You are the light of my life. Thank you so much for being my wife, lover, and best friend. I am the luckiest man in the entire world."

Tears tumble down Pyrrha's face and tackles Jaune, snuggling up to him with her naked body. Jaune and Pyrrha pull the blankets over them, and fall to sleep snuggling their favorite person in the world.


End file.
